Meklord Astro Mekanikle
275px |imię=Meklord Astro Mekanikle |jap=機皇神マシニクル∞ Kikōshin Machinicle Infinity |kana=きこうしんマシニクルインフィニティ |rom=Kikōshin Mashinikuru Infiniti |trans=jap. Maszynowy cesarski bóg nieskończoności, Machinicle |atrybut=lig |poziom=12 |typ=Machine |typ2=Effect |archetyp=Meklord |archetyp2=∞ (archetyp) ∞ |archjp=機皇 |archjp2=∞ |archrom=Kiko |archrom2=Infiniti |archzw=Top |archzw2=Attack (anime) |archzw3=Carrier |archzw4=Guard |archzwjp=Ｔ |archzwjp2=Ａ |archzwjp3=Ｃ |archzwjp4=Ｇ |archzwrom=Toppu |archzwrom2=Atakku |archzwrom3=Kyariā |archzwrom4=Gādo |atk=4000 |obr=4000 |kod=63468625 |tekst= Gra= This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 "Meklord" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can send 1 of these equipped monsters you control to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. |-| Anime= Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls, and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. During your turn, you can send 1 "Top", "Attack", "Guard" or "Carrier" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain the sent monster's effect(s), until the End Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Top", "Attack", "Guard" or "Carrier" monster from your Graveyard instead. During your End Phase, you can send 1 Synchro Monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. |tekst2= Gra= Ta karta nie może zostać normalnie przyzwana lub ustawiona. Musi zostać specjalnie przyzwany (z twojej ręki) przez wysłanie na cmentarzysko 3 potworów "Meklord" z twojej ręki i nie może zostać specjalnie przyzwany w żaden inny sposób. Raz na turę: możesz wybrać 1 synchronicznego potwora kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika; doposaż go do tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje atak równy sumie ataków potworów, w które został wyposażony przez ten efekt. Raz na turę, podczas twojej fazy oczekiwania: możesz wysłać 1 z tych kontrolowanych przez ciebie, doposażonych potworów na cmentarzysko; zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe oryginalnemu atakowi tego potwora. Nie możesz przeprowadzić fazy walki w turze, w której aktywowałeś ten efekt. |-| Anime= Raz na turę, możesz wybrać 1 odkrytego synchronicznego potwora kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika i doposażyć go do tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje atak równy sumie ataków potworów, w które został wyposażony. Podczas twojej tury, możesz wysłać ze swojej ręki na cmentarzysko 1 potwora "Top", "Attack", "Guard" lub "Carrier" by ta karta otrzymała efekt(y) wysłanego potwora do fazy końcowej. Jeśli ta karta miałaby być zniszczona, możesz zamiast tego usunąć z gry 1 potwora "Top", "Attack", "Guard" lub "Carrier" ze swojego cmentarzyska. Podczas twojej fazy końcowej, możesz wysłać 1 synchronicznego potwora doposażonego do tej karty na cmentarzysko, by zadać przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe jego atakowi. |ciekawostki= *W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych potworów Meklord, ten ma 4 absorbujące symbole, a nie 1. *Choć ta karta jest kombinacją 3 potworów Meklord, to przez humanoidalny kształt i biały kolor przypomina najbardziej Meklord Emperor Wisel. *Atak tego potwora w oryginale brzmi "Cube of Despair" (Sześcian Rozpaczy), podczas gdy w dubbingu nazywa się "Mechanical Mayhem" (Mechaniczny Chaos). |anime= *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's |tcg= Cały świat Ameryka Północna |ocg= |status=tcgau |status2=tcgtu |status3=ocgu }} Kategoria:Archetyp Meklord Kategoria:Archetyp ∞ Kategoria:Nomi Monsters